<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I heard you in the wind by Mermaid_scales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102117">I heard you in the wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_scales/pseuds/Mermaid_scales'>Mermaid_scales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eddy Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Smut, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Modern Era, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Omega Brett Yang, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_scales/pseuds/Mermaid_scales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf!Au.</p><p>Eddy, the new alpha only wants to protect and look after his pack. He isn't the most traditional alpha but he's doing his best. He just hopes one day the moon goddess looks after him too.</p><p>Brett, a rogue, living and surviving each day as it comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello there.<br/>
Hi, I'm Mia and i am just writing this just to pass my time during lockdown.<br/>
This story may contain scenes of blood, violence and nsfw but they shall be marked properly at the beginning of every chapter when they are updated along with trigger warnings. Please skip these chapters when updated if you wish to, no problem.<br/>
I hope you enjoy reading them<br/>
(Or just read them as they are...this lockdown period is really getting to me lol)</p><p>Little info for the story,</p><p><br/>
• all wolves can communicate to their human counterpart through their mind when the wolf takes over and vice-versa when they are in their human form.</p><p>• wolf transformations does not just pertain to only when the full moon is out.</p><p>• a/b/o included.</p><p>&gt;&gt; '.....' are mind link conversations</p><p>&gt;&gt; "......" are normal speech.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for lending me your time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>T/w : injury, violence and mentions of blood. </strong>
</p><p><em>'Run'</em><br/>His wolf form had taken over and now he was whizzing through the old forest. This was not what he had in mind when he woken up that morning and thought of going for a run just to stretch his legs. The cold night air was whipping through his fur as he made his way through the dense forest but he paid no mind because he had to get away from them. Brett could still hear their snarls and thundering footfalls getting nearer and nearer.</p><p><em>"Alright! So he had accidentally stepped into another pack's territory. It wasn't his fault they couldn't mark the border properly, besides he wasn't going to stay anyways"</em><br/><em>Rogues were wolves who had willingly left their previous pack but sometimes they were cast out or exiled. Lone wolves usually grow up to be the strongest and the smartest but many packs consider rogues dangerous because of their nature and the very few cases of one being driven for violence. Hence they were either made to work for the pack under strict supervision until they earned trust from the pack or were killed</em>.</p><p>He saw the thick tree root sticking out of the earth at the last second but it was still too late. His hind leg caught the root making him lose his balance and the speed he was running at, was not on his side either. Brett hurled into a tree ahead of him.<br/><em>'W</em><em>e're fucked'</em> he said to his wolf. He slowly sat up and tried to move his back left paw but quickly realised he had twisted it. The wolves that were chasing him were a few metres away. One of them saw Brett against the tree and ran forward making the others follow him.</p><p><em>'well are we just going to sit here?'<br/></em>Brett questioned his wolf. His wolf huffed in annoyance but stood up, leaning against the tree making sure he wasn't giving much pressure to his injured leg. The other pack was now in front of him, surrounding him. He growled in warning.</p><p>The pack leader, with his thick brown fur and nearly pitch black eyes growled in retaliation and stepped forward. That's when he saw this rogue putting a great deal of his weight on to the tree. 'Oh' his eyes glinted when he realised that he easily had the upper hand here. He looked to his right and made a small nod that could have been easily missed, at his beta.</p><p>The next thing Brett knew was that he was being tackled by the smaller wolf on the side and he was now on his back. He lashed his paw against the other wolf's face and quickly used all his force to push the other wolf off him. A small victory but it was far from over and his leg was killing him. The other wolves weren't charging in.<br/><em>'That's strange..'</em>  Why weren't they attacking him? Did they feel like he wasn't much of a threat.. His senses caught on too late.<br/><em>'It was a ruse'</em> he said to his wolf a little too late. Brett was too caught up with the beta and the rest of the pack, he didn't notice the alpha behind him now. He turned around last minute which he probably shouldn't have done. The pack alpha plunged his teeth into Brett's abdomen.</p><p>He could feel the skin giving away as the teeth bit into him. Brett felt like his inside were burning. He couldn't even catch a breath properly.<br/>So he did the only thing he could do.</p><p>He howled.</p><p>He howled loudly into the freezing air as the other wolves moved away. He howled loudly into the wind hoping it would carry. He howled in to the barren ground, to anyone who would listen. He howled to the moon goddess like it was his strongest breath.</p><p><em>'Help'</em> he thought when he felt he was transforming back into his human form, his energy was quickly draining and couldn't hold on to his wolf. The cold air was now gripping onto his bare skin. Was he shivering due to the cold or because of the blood lose? He could care less at the moment. He knew he was losing blood fairly quickly. The ground under him growing wetter by the minute and he noticed there was moisture on his cheeks with his sight going blurry.<br/><em>'Crying? for what? that it's ending so pathetically?' </em> His wolf only whined at him, it had retreated somewhere to the back of his head.</p><p>Suddenly there was a howl followed by another one and the ground rumbling beneath him. He saw two wolves burst into the open area he was in. <em>'I am so not in the mood for this.'</em> Brett thought as blackness took over him like a thick blanket and all that remained in his mind was black fur shinning under the moonlight and the brightest of eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy Chen was standing over the ravine on a rock formation looking down at the small group of wolves that had come along to help him with the hunt. It was getting harder to find food nearby with the change of season. He made a mental note to start rationing and storing for the harsher winter that is to come. Letting the cold breeze flow through his black fur, slowly biting his skin.</p>
<p><em>'hey, you okay there?' </em>one of the wolves who had come along with him asked. <b>Speaking when they were wolves was like a mind-link especially when you are in a pack but one can shut it out for the sake of privacy if they wanted it. </b>The wolf who had approached him had a mix of brown and black fur, soft to the touch.</p>
<p><em>'Just thinking ray, about how we are slowly running low on supplies and winter is fast approaching.'</em> Eddy looked at his beta, his best friend since they were pups.</p>
<p><em>'we'll think of think of something... it's nothing to fuss over. We'll travel a little bit to the south for a week long hunt and work up storing food. If that doesn't work like how it has for the past years that we've done it then we'll relocate the pack down to the south.'</em>  Ray says matter-of-factually like he knew the answer before the question had even been asked.</p>
<p><em>'alright smart ass, I guess there is a reason you are my right hand.'</em> Eddy nipped the other wolf's shoulder.</p>
<p>Ray suddenly shoved back jokingly, eddy retaliating with a playful growl and now both of the wolves were on the ground play fighting just like they did when they were young. The other wolves had found enough food for the pack by the time these two were done rolling on the ground.</p>
<p><em>'if you two are done we can start making our way back home now. The young ones are done with the hunt and frankly I'm just tired standing out in the cold.'  </em>Hyung made his way to them in his human form holding what looked like a deer. When they both stood up and shrugged off all the dirt they could from their fur, the rest of the group had joined the three. they were starting to make their way back home when suddenly a strong wind blew past them picking up the dried leaves and stray dirt around them. That's when the heard it, the most soul crushing howl they had ever heard. </p>
<p>Eddy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the forest they had just left. His ears on high alert, scanned the nearby area in case it was an attack but his heart picked up its pace like he had just run a 100-metre dash. It felt like something was being taken from him even though he didn't know what, an unexplainable sadness wrapped his being. His inner wolf had become so restless, hair standing on end, telling him he had to go where the sound had come from. He <em>needed</em> to go. It was important that he go towards it. <em>To go to them</em>. </p>
<p><em>'Go.'</em> His wolf whined to him. Eddy pushed through the group towards the forest. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seal our fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'EDDY! Stop! Where are you going?'  </em>Ray followed eddy quickly and stood in front of the alpha, stopping him from going further. <br/><em>'move ray.'  </em>Eddy said so calmly even ray was taken aback. <em>'I need to go to them. I have literally no explanation to give you other than the fact that my wolf and something deep inside me is telling me to go. So please ray, move.'  </em>Ray noticed how agitated the other looked even if he had spoken in a calm manner, moving and shifting his weight from one foot to the other like he would take off running any moment. <br/><em>'Alright, but I'm coming with you. It might be a rogue or another pack venturing out looking for food but it's still our territory so I'm coming.'  </em>Ray turned to Hyung and told him to lead the rest of the group back and quietly asked him to let the infirmary know they might need to be prepared. Hyung nodded and quickly made his way home.</p><p>Ray turned to Eddy and ran his paw into the ground stating that he was ready. Both the wolves took off towards the forest as fast they could. The ground giving under their speed as they went further and further into the woods towards where eddy thinks the howl came from. Ray heard an ugly snarl come from somewhere off to his side and quickly noticed eddy was already making his way towards it. They finally came to an open clearing and saw there was a group of wolves cornering something. <em>'A human?'</em>  Ray looked at Eddy but saw that the alpha was already making his way towards to the group.</p><p>"What is going on here?" Ray had never heard eddy so pissed off before and he had turned back into his human form but ray thought it'd be best if he remained as he is.<br/>"This doesn't concern you! So, I think you best be on your way don't you think?" The other alpha, recognising that Eddy was an alpha, turned into his human form too, as is the law.<br/>"seeing that this is my territory, that makes it every bit my concern. Do not forget you are trespassing my land without prior permission." Eddy made sure the whole group heard.<br/>"A rogue is all, thought I'd do you guys a favour and take it off your hands. Hm?" the Alpha didn't take his eyes off the human.<br/>Ray growled slowly but Eddy ran his hand through his fur to keep him calm, looking at him. They knew what they had to do. <br/><br/>"That won't be necessary, since this rogue has made it into my territory now, I suggest you stand down and we'll take care of it." Eddy made his way towards to the rogue when the beta from the other group decided to take matter his own hands and run towards Eddy. Ray was having none of it and rammed himself to the charging beta, hurling the other to the side and made his way to stand in front Eddy as a barrier. <br/>"I think you should control your pack, apparently they can't follow simple instructions." Eddy said while crouching down to examine the unconscious man, knowing Ray could very well take care of all of them if need be. That's when he smelt it. He was hit with a strong scent of stormy nights and jasmine. It reminded him of the time when his sister used to sing him to sleep when they were young, it smelt like comfort, like home. The urge to protect, why his wolf was so restless, why something in him had told him to come here, the scent. It all made sense now.</p><p>"well it's your headache now. Do what you want with the damn thing." That did not sit well with Eddy, Ray was now nuzzling his face and that's when he realised, he had tensed up with a low growl coming from him. The opposing alpha howled to his group as he made his way back towards where they came from. Eddy slowly made his way towards the human and examined him. Ray noticed Eddy's hands where trembling and his eyes looked like he was somewhere far away. <br/>"We need to get him to the infirmary fast...he's..lost a lot of blood. Will you be able to carry both of us on your back?" Eddy turned to ask ray and ray did what could only be the wolf equivalent of an eye-roll and huffed at eddy's face.</p><p>Eddy chuckled, carefully lifting the wounded man on to ray's back. He climbed and sat behind him, holding tight onto Ray's fur for the both of them. After making sure the human was supported, Eddy held him close to his chest for what little comfort he could provide. He patted the wolf beneath him and Ray took off towards their settlement. He prayed to the moon that they had arrived just in time. They had to hold on to the hope that they could still save him, otherwise..no he couldn't think like that.</p><p>"please stay with me." Eddy whispered into the hair of the unconscious man. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello, glad to see you've made it this far.<br/>updates done daily or every other day, unless something does come up.<br/>that's all, take care ya'll &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crash into me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray made it out of the forest in record time and neared their settlement. Once they had entered their grounds, whispers had started and quickly many heads turned to look at them, to see their pack-leader holding on to someone who looked like they were nearly at death’s door while their second-in command rushed past them.</p><p>Ray made his way to the infirmary where Hyung was waiting along with a couple of pack nurses and Sophie right in front. Eddy climbed off of the large brown wolf taking care in slowly letting the unconscious man down, supporting his weight. Hyung quickly came forward and wrapped a heated blanket around the man, took him from Eddy and carried him to the infirmary along with the staff rushing behind them. One of the nurses handed Eddy a blanket as well which he wrapped around himself and saw the same nurse covering the brown wolf in one too.</p><p>Eddy stared at the building in front of him that housed the medical staff, along with an efficient medical wing. He was glad his council had suggested they construct one in case of an emergency and also because of growing number of his pack, sure some people left while some came in looking for a place in the world; a home. Ray who was now standing beside him had turned back to his human form, wrapped the blanket he was given around him.<br/>“I think we should freshen up and…maybe discuss our next course of action?” The beta questioned. “Eddy...?” He looked at the alpha who was now staring intently at the door through which they had taken the human through. He was trembling and his hands were clutching the blanket so tightly.<br/>“Eddy!” Ray forcefully nudged him so that he’d snap out of this weird thing he’s been doing lately.<br/>“Sorry. Yeah..uh, you were saying? Freshen up?” The alpha quickly replied turning around to walk towards their respective houses.<br/>“Yeah. Why don’t you clean yourself up and meet me in the council room when you’re done.” The beta said.<br/>“Oh I’m being ordered around now?” Eddy chided with a playful glint in his eye.<br/>“Well some of us got stuck with this job of looking after you.”<br/>“Now that’s just plain rude.” Eddy huffed back. “Yeah, I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>Eddy unlocked his door and walked in to find everything was as he left it when he had gone out. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs to shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his upper body was covered with blood. Not his, his wolf supplied. He didn't know what to do with this information. Just like that, his body moved on it's own accord quickly removing the blanket and stepped into the shower. Eddy let the water wash off the dried blood on him, he let it clean off all the dirt, he wished it would also wash away his thoughts too.<br/><em>'We need to go to him, make sure he's okay.'</em> his wolf was getting restless again.<br/><em>'They'll take care of him, you know that..stop it, you're making me agitated. Hyung and his team haven't given me a reason till now not to trust them and it isn't going to suddenly stop.'</em> Eddy replied back.<br/><em>'Hm..but tomorrow morning, i want see him.'</em><br/><em>'Yeah, we'll go see him.'</em> He finally soothed the wolf and felt him settle down. Eddy quickly finished showering after that.</p><p>Ray was already sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the big table in the middle when Eddy entered the room. Some of the paper strewn over it were moved aside to make space for,<br/>“Dinner?” The alpha asked as he pulled up a chair opposite to him.<br/>“Yeah, Sophie thought it would do us some good if we had a silent dinner tonight, something about calming us down and also not agitating the people.” Ray told him as he handed the other a plate of some bread and stew.<br/>“Sounds good to me.” Eddy said tearing up a piece of bread making little to no effort maintaining eye contact with the other. Maybe a minute passed in silence when Ray decided it was time to address the elephant in the room.<br/>“So are you going to tell me what’s going on? Or do I have to pry it off you?”<br/>“What do you mean.” Eddy looked up at Ray putting on his best effort to show how tired he was so that he’d leave the subject alone.<br/>“Oh give the puppy eyes a rest, it hasn’t worked for the past twenty seven years and it isn’t going to work now.”<br/>Eddy leaned back in to his chair in defeat.<br/>“Now will you please tell me? I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.” Ray insisted again.</p><p>Seeing that there’s no way out of this, he looked down at his plate and mumbled something under his breath. It was whispered so low into the air, he almost missed it.<br/>“What? I couldn’t make that out.”<br/>“He’s maybe… probably...”<br/>“Eddy.” Ray was probably the most patient person ever but even this was getting to him.<br/>“He is my mate.”</p><p>A beat of silence passed, both men stared at each other.<br/><em>'Well that explains why he's been acting weird ever since he saw the other human.'</em> Ray's wolf stated slowly.<br/>Ray nodded at Eddy but it looked more like he was assessing the situation and continued finish his dinner, he looked at the person sitting opposite to him trying to shove his food into his mouth like it was the answer to all his worries.<br/>“Are you sure?” ray asked.<br/>“Yes.” Eddy answered just as quickly.<br/>“Alright.”<br/>“That’s it?” The alpha had expected more questions to be thrown his way.<br/>“What? this is great! Finally, I was wondering if I had to actually look after you well into my old age.” Ray said as he threw the last piece of bread into his mouth.<br/>“Oh my god..”<br/>“I mean let me tell you, I have had actual nightmares of me trying to feed you.”<br/>“Please stop.”<br/>“So relieved.” His best friend let out a deep breath as he said it.<br/>“I hate you.”<br/>“No you don’t, come on.” Making eddy get up. “why don’t we sleep on it for now and in the morning Hyung is probably going to want to talk to us. So, I think we should go to bed, sleep and just be ready for whatever happens tomorrow.<br/>Eddy looked at ray walking outside the room and slowly entering the back of the kitchen to deposit their dishes. This warm soul he had the fortune of getting to know during his earliest years and had become inseparable since. They had been through almost everything, Watching each other’s back, picking each other up and even challenging each other when needed. He had this ability to make you feel like your worries weren’t the end of the world without belittling anything you were feeling. The goddess was good with this one and he was thankful for it every day.</p><p>“Go sleep dumbass, why are you staring at me?”<br/>“Yeah.” Eddy said. “Thank you.” He added as an afterthought.<br/>Ray just nodded letting the alpha know he understood.</p><p>Eddy thought he would have a difficult time falling asleep but the exhaustion of today's events quickly caught up to him as soon as his head touched the pillow. He settled down with a deep breath that felt like it coursed through his whole body and he was out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breathing blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘what is happening?’</em> He thought but his wolf just whined at him.</p><p>Brett felt something running over his arm and tried to move away but his body wouldn’t. Memories of what had happened came rushing in, building up into a headache.<br/><em>‘Are you okay?’</em> Brett quickly asked, he felt his wolf shiver but it wasn’t a good kind of shiver, he felt cold, suddenly he felt like his inside were on fire.<br/><em>‘Oh fuck, that’s right.’</em> He bitterly thought back to the fight.<br/>His wolf tried to calm Brett down whilst trying to send whatever warmth it could through the link. </p><p>Brett tried to open his eyes but the bright lights weren’t making it any easier for him. From the little bit he could open, he saw blurry forms moving, rushing from all sides. He blinked a couple of times hoping he could somehow get them to focus better. Then tried to moved his eyes to look at the person on his side who was cleaning up his arm.<br/>“Where am I?” He asked out loud but it must have come out as garbled croaking.<br/>The girl on his side stopped and faced him. Brett took this has an opportunity to get up.<br/>that was a bad idea, he should not have done that, he felt like he was going to puke everything out due to the pain that just shot up through him. Brett felt someone’s hand on his shoulders forcing him back in to whatever he was lying on. He felt his wolf perk up suddenly and go on alert, mentally looking around.<br/><em>‘What are you doing?’</em> he asked.<br/><em>‘He’s nearby, I can feel him.’</em> His wolf replied back, who felt too calm enough for the situation they were in.<br/><em>‘who?’</em><br/>Before he could get an answer, his attention was taken by somebody shining a light into his eyes. Brett growled at the offending light and shook his head away. He really wanted to get away now. This would be easier if he could make his body obey him and move.</p><p>“I would advice that you stay in that bed.” A man standing to his other side said while checking something on the I.V stand. He then proceeds to bend down to check the bandaging on his torso. This surprised Brett. He had stopped bleeding.<br/>'Okay i definitely thought that would end me.' He tried to look at his torso.<br/><br/>“You’re going to pull your stitches and open the wound again, which trust me is not something I want to do twice in one night.” He said in a low voice. It was very soothing to listen to and managed to calm the him down even more.<br/>“Please just lie back down until you are healed a bit more to move, I don’t have to worry much then. Nobody will hurt you here if that is what you are worried about. You need to rest so your wolf can heal properly too. Someone will always be around in case you need something.” This stranger who he doesn’t even know the name of managed to answer his worries that were plaguing his mind, he had calmed own significantly and he was pretty sure there was something else involved other than the doctor talking to him. But it was enough for him to give into his fatigue. He felt his conscious slipping again.<br/><em>‘You don’t have to worry. He is nearby. We are okay for now.’</em> His wolf felt the need to comfort him more.<br/><em>‘This doesn't help me the slightest when you still haven’t told me who this “who” is.’</em> Brett pried; his wolf just sent him comfort but remained silent.<br/><em>‘maybe I will rest for some time.’</em> It been some time since he’s rested on anything comfortable and he didn’t want to give it up now.</p><p>Hyung let out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He had hoped the calming pheromones he let out was enough to hold the other down and it seemed like it did. He was somewhat relieved there had been no outbursts, that he hadn’t put his immediate staff in danger. He looked at Sophie who was done bandaging the smaller wounds, they did all they could to prevent the wounds from getting infected and also managed to make up the blood he had lost. Hyung decided he’ll stay back with one of the staff overnight just to make sure nothing happens.</p><p>“Sophie, you can sign and head out for the night.” He told Sophie while checking the vitals on his records.<br/>“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay overnight?”<br/>“No, it’s alright. I know you’re almost done with you’re shift for the week. I don’t want to keep you any longer than I have to.”<br/>“Okay, I’ll let the head nurse know.”<br/><br/></p><p>It’s been two hours since Sophie left, Hyung took the patient records with him to his cabin and made himself a cup of coffee. He went through it again even though it didn’t have much history about the rogue, just basic info and vitals.<br/><em>‘I have a good feeling about this one.</em>’ His wolf said.<br/><em>‘Oh do you now?’</em> he smirked back.<br/><em>‘Yes. I can feel it…a change is about to come.’</em><br/><em>‘That’s very cryptic.’</em> He sipped his coffee.</p><p>he heard a knock on his door and saw his head nurse standing there.<br/>“patients vitals have all come to a normal and are being maintained, doctor. I’ll be back during my early rounds to change his dressing. Is there anything else you need me to look at before I go to my station?” she said while she gave next set of recorded files.<br/>“his blood levels?”<br/>“I just connected a new bag and that should be enough. His wolf is taking care of the rest. The smaller wounds on his arms are already half healed, I’m guessing they’ll be all good by tomorrow morning.” <br/>“thank you, take some rest. I’ll see you during morning rounds if everything goes well tonight.”<br/>“goodnight.” she said and headed towards the door.<br/>Hyung nodded at the nurse as she left to her station and finished off his coffee.<br/><br/></p><p>Hyung made his way across the open grounds to where the mess hall was in search of their Alpha. He had finished off his morning rounds and the rogue seemed to be doing better than what they hoped for. He grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the kitchen and sat down next to Eddy, who was staring out with his head in his hands. He didn’t realise how hungry he was until he bit into that sandwich.<br/>“Hey, you alright? I thought I might update you on our new guest.”<br/>“Oh sure, yes I’m alright, just something on my mind"<br/>“Anything I can do to help?”<br/>“I don’t think this is of the medical type.”<br/>“Oh?” eddy never had trouble being straight forward or blatant in the past, why was he worried now?.<br/>“Its in regard to the rogue with bought in.”<br/>“Now I’m intrigued.” He could also feel his wolf shuffling within him happily.<br/>“Perhaps I have found my mate.”<br/> Hyung stopped mid bite to look at eddy, to see him wringing his hands together.<br/>“Oh. Okay. We can work with that.”<br/>“what? am I the only one who finds this situation weird or worrying?” Eddy threw up his hands.<br/>“Listen, we’re happy for you. Why wouldn’t we be? If you are worried about your mate being a rogue, don’t. Although it is not common there have been incidences. There are many pairs who I’ve known and read about that were rogues. The thing you should be worried about isn't this though, he has to accept you too you know?"<br/>“Shit.” <br/>“I was trying to be helpful.”<br/>“That wasn’t helpful at all Hyung.”<br/>He burst out laughing at him and eddy’s defiant look on his face only made it funnier.<br/>“Well our patient right now is healing quickly and the stitches are holding, although we did have a moment where he gained consciousness for a few minutes last night when we were finishing up.”<br/>“He woke up?” Eddy looked like he wanted to run.<br/>“Yeah, it was handled though. I’m guessing his healing was tiring him out even if he tried to get up.” <br/>“How long do you think he’ll be here?”<br/>“Why don’t we go ask him.”<br/>“Oh?”<br/>“He’s been awake since this morning. That is why I came to see you before we got side-tracked.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the wait.<br/>I had more work load than I thought I would this week But I did enjoy dipping into this part of the story,<br/>as always..enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. There you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Brett slowly woke up and noticed it was morning now from the light coming through window. He looked around the room and realised he was on a hospital bed. He felt something funny connected to his nose, letting out a soft flow of air, now he really wanted to get away. Brett stood up quickly but he underestimated his strength and resulted in his cannula getting pulled out from his wrist connected to the I.V stand. This caught him by surprise and he was not ready to watch a bloody cannula get pulled out first thing in the morning. He screamed out of panic.</p><p>A nurse that passed by came running in and saw the rogue glaring at his hand making small red tracks across his palm. She quickly opened one of the storage near the bed and took out some cotton pads and gauze, before she could help, he was already standing up looking up at her.<br/>
“where am I?” He demanded, noticing the blood on his hand, he clicked his tongue at the mess but he had other things he needed to focus on. His wolf had woken up too putting him on alert. They both felt like they needed to get out of here as fast as possible. The last time they were in a room, it didn’t end well and Brett wasn’t going through that again.</p><p>The nurse slowly opened her hands so that he could see the medical supplies she had, to show that she didn’t mean any harm “Why don’t we sit down and let me help you with your hand. I’ll tell you what you need to know.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He walked up to her. “You’re going to tell me where the exit is and I’m going to go on my way.” His abdomen had started hurting again.</p><p>She noticed him holding his bandaged torso. “Please, I don’t think that’s advisable; you're still heeling. I’ll call the doctor and we’ll get it sorted out.”</p><p>“And then what, I stay here so you can have me killed in the end? I know how you packs work.” Brett’s wolf let out a small growl stopping her from coming any closer.</p><p>Just then the smell of tangerines burst through his senses and he turned his attention to where it was coming from. When he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest the door to the room opened and he saw the man from yesterday night enter, followed by a taller guy. They were looking back and forth at him and the staff, Brett knew it would be unwise to lash out now so he backed away from the nurse. Plus, this man was nice to him last night that his wolf seemed to trust him but he felt like he couldn’t let his guard down just yet.</p><p>“I thought I told you to stay in bed.” The level of unbothered from this guy was throwing Brett off.</p><p>“Where am I?” he repeated.</p><p>“I’ll tell you. Why don’t you sit down and try not to bleed all over my floor?" he pulled up a chair to the bed.</p><p>“Are you the doctor?” Brett gritted through his teeth.</p><p>“Yes. Sit down.” Brett huffed and sat down on the bed wincing when he accidentally put weight on his bleeding arm. The taller guy also came to stand near them, the smell of tangerines and something like fresh spring where so much stronger now. It was kind of soothing, Brett just hoped they didn’t notice the long inhale he took in. He felt his wolf purr at the scent and all he could hope was that he wasn’t blushing.</p><p><em>‘What the fuck is happening?’ </em>he felt his wolf come forward only start sniffing around. <em>‘Stop it. You’re being weird.’ </em>His wolf made a sound of indignance.</p><p>“How Is that every time I see you, you’re bleeding in some way?” Brett actually smirked but quickly controlled his features. The doctor took out new set of medical supplies from the storage and started to look at his hand. The tall guy who can accompanied the doctor was speaking lowly to the nurse and then she headed out the room.</p><p>“My name is Hyung Suk Bae but you can call me Hyung. I am one of the doctors and head of staff here.” He cleaned Brett’s wrist and started dressing it. “This here is Eddy Chen; he is one of the alphas of our pack and also, our leader.” Brett looked up at the man standing at the end of his bed with his arms crossed looking at him but glanced at the doctor when he saw Brett looking at him. The smell tangerines grew stronger momentarily, it’s getting harder and harder to ignore it now.</p><p>“He’s the one who found you in the forest and bought you here. Usually he is accompanied by his side kick but we’ll have to do without him for today.” Hyung finished dressing up the wound and cleared off the waste into assigned bins. “I’ll let you both talk now.”</p><p>Brett wasn’t sure about this, he saw Hyung head out and Eddy must have noticed him looking unsure. He moved closer towards Brett “Don’t worry, he’s just outside. I can call him in if that makes you more comfortable.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The alpha seemed like he felt too big for the room and didn’t know what to do with himself “Alright, we’ll get to the point now. As you know, my name’s Eddy Chen but you can call me Eddy, nobody calls me my full name here unless required. As of where you are, you are near the end of this moor but still a few hours travel to the outskirts.” Eddy sat down on the chair placed near the bed, “We found you yesterday evening with another pack and I thought it was best that I bought you in.”</p><p>Brett was surprised, “you willing bought in a rogue, into your pack?”</p><p>“well I wasn’t going to leave you there.” He looked at Brett as if <strong><em>he</em></strong> was crazy.</p><p>“it was stupid.”</p><p>“maybe, maybe not.” He saw eddy glance at him. “I wasn’t going to leave someone in need behind.”<br/>
Brett didn’t know what to think about that, honestly. Nobody had said that to him in a long time. This guy would risk his life and that of his pack and bring in a rogue who they had no idea off or even of how he would've reacted to them.</p><p>“well you haven’t attacked any of us till now so I’m guessing that’s a good sign.” He said as if he read Brett’s mind. Brett saw some of the tension leave eddy’s shoulder.</p><p>“now what?” Brett got into what was really bothering him.</p><p>The alpha let out a deep breath, “well now, after you have completely healed that is, you can decide for yourself. You can leave if you want to, no one is going to stop you. We will provide you with enough staples to last you a week or so when you leave.”</p><p>“oh..” well he didn’t expect that.</p><p>“but you can also stay.” Eddy let the sentence linger but Brett didn’t know what else to do other than stare at him, “you can stay here if you wish to, we’d provide you with a place to stay. If you still want to leave even after that, you can. If you do decide to stay that would also mean you’ll have to pull your own weight, like helping the pack out, taking up a job either here in the settlement or in the city that is situated at the outskirts.” Eddy said as if he was presenting a business deal, not letting his emotions show.</p><p>“People have stayed? People like me?” Brett didn’t know why he found it difficult to say that</p><p>“Yes, we have a couple of rogues.. or now ex-rogues I guess, who have stayed with us. One of them was even younger than you when they found us.”</p><p>Brett was honestly confused. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to think. A pack that accepted rogues? There are packs like that but it was easier to get rid of people like him than go through the hassle. It would be nice to finally have a pack but would they accept him completely? Let down their guard enough to have him around.</p><p>“you don’t have to decide right now.”</p><p>This was a lot to take and all Brett wanted to be was alone but also he didn’t. he felt like he wanted to keep this alpha around him all the time. It was like he finally found something he was missing all his life and honestly, his scent wasn’t making anything easier.</p><p>“if there is anything I can help you with please don’t hesitate.” The alpha got up and seemed like he was looking for someone to come in.</p><p>“you smell like tangerines.” All the years of hardships Brett has gone through would not give him the answer to why he let that come of out his mouth.</p><p><em>‘please, goddess I beg you, if you have any sympathy towards me, I pray that you take me now.’  </em>Brett internally cringed<br/>
<br/>
“Oh...is..is that okay?” A pretty shade of blush covered Eddy’s cheeks.</p><p>“I ..don’t know. Yet.” Honestly what was he supposed to say? Yes?</p><p> Eddy laughed in amusement, “I never did ask for your name.”</p><p>“Brett..yang.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The knock on the door startled both of them and turned around to see a man at the door, with perfectly gelled hair and bright smile almost making eyes look like crescent moons. He was holding a breakfast tray.<br/>
“Ah, trouble, I heard you were awake and already causing chaos in here. So, I had to come see.” he beamed. </p><p>Eddy moved away from Brett’s side to make some room for him, “I thought I asked one of the nurses to bring them in.”</p><p>“I was heading to see you anyways and then they told me you were here with Hyung, that’s when I saw one of the staff nurse getting a tray ready, so I thought why not just do it myself.”</p><p>He walked towards the bed and placed the tray slowly on the table without jolting any of the equipment. Brett looked at the new person who walked in looking like the sun shone off his ass.<br/>
“sidekick?” Brett asked looking at eddy.</p><p>Eddy couldn’t help but snort at the innocent question but ray just groaned. “You let Hyung introduce me to him?”</p><p>The alpha patted his friend’s shoulder in mock sympathy and turned to look at Brett, “I hope it’s okay, but I asked them to bring you some breakfast, Hyung told me you weren’t awake when they bought it in earlier today.</p><p>Brett didn’t know why looking at him was making his chest flutter. He hoped he wasn’t blushing because that is the last thing he needed right now. But honestly, he wouldn’t have cared since it looked like Eddy couldn’t maintain eye contact for more than five seconds at a time.</p><p>“My name is Ray Chen, but you can just call me Ray.” Brett was half way through biting into his food so he just nodded. “I am also second-in-command to this guy but mostly, I have baby sitting duty.” He whispered that last part. Eddy scoffed at Ray in betrayal.</p><p>Brett suddenly felt tired from everything going on around him. He felt like he had a lot of information thrown at him and all he wanted was to sleep. Eddy must have seen him zoning out, not really interested in the food he had in front of him, he motioned Ray to go outside and wait for him. Brett saw him take the tray away and placed it down. He came back holding a small cup of tea and held it out for Brett.</p><p>“I’ll let you rest now, please let yourself heal. You’re probably under Hyung’s radar now.” He softly chuckled. “If you need some help, just let someone know even if it is to call me. Think over what we talked about…no pressure though.” He looked like he was going to hold Brett’s hand but aborted it at the last minute, “I’ll get going now.” The alpha quickly turned to the door, closing it as he went out.</p><p>The smell of tangerines still remained in the air and Brett hoped it wouldn’t go anytime soon.<br/>
<em>'mate..'  </em>his wolf rumbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uploads will be now weekly since my workload increased.<br/>sorry about that :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. hope to be around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>brett feels something and hopes eddy catches on.<br/>but somethings are easier to push down while munching bread, no?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been three weeks since Brett was bought into the pack and almost two since he was let out of the medical with strict instructions from a certain doctor to take it easy. He'd decided to stay with the pack for now, at least until the winter has passed. He had dealt with the colder seasons before but he didn’t really want to go through all that again, alone, especially when he was offered the option to stay. Everyone had quickly warmed up to him after the initial few days but Brett being himself found it quite hard to express how grateful he was, he just didn’t know how. He wasn’t used to it. When Brett told Eddy that he would stay for the time period the alpha made quick arrangements and even provided him with a place to stay, he didn't know what to do. so, he just laid in bed.</p>
<p><em>‘I miss him.’</em> His wolf quietly nudged him.<br/>Brett hummed in agreement, he did miss his presence.<br/><em>‘You know you have to talk to him about this, we can both feel it wearing down on us.’ </em>The wolf huffed at him.<em><br/>‘I’m just scared, I want to but how do you even go about doing that? hey I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but I think we’re mates. Do you want to bond for life?’<br/>‘Sure, if it makes life easier.’</em><br/>Brett just groaned in frustration but he could feel his wolf whine, they were feeling more lethargic each passing day.<br/><em>‘Okay I’ll talk to Eddy when he comes back.’</em> He felt warmth spread through him and knew his wolf was trying to comfort him with whatever they could. <em>‘Thank you.'  </em>They said to each other.</p>
<p>Brett found that he was wandering around trying to sniff the air, for that recognisable orangey tang but there was only a wisp of it lingering around. Its been a weird couple of days when he found out he has been seeking out the alpha more than usual. Eddy was very easy to get along with once you’ve crossed the initial awkward phase, after that this boy was off. Brett found it helpful that Eddy had stories for days to fill in the gaps where he could just be silent, when he only had to add in affirmative grunts and the occasional humming. Brett some times wished he had things to share too, fond memories, maybe an adventure or two but all he had where stories he’d much rather have buried somewhere deep within him and would eventually become just mindless wisps and fade away. Plus, he didn’t really want to sour the moment.</p>
<p>He knew both Eddy and Ray had gone out that morning to meet up with the alpha of the neighbouring pack regarding something about rationing, he only knew that because Hyung had told him when he went in to ask where the alpha was. The morning felt weird because of the sudden dimness in his scent, his wolf had started get unsettled.</p>
<p><em>‘they’ll be back soon, it’s almost sun down.’</em> He unconsciously rubbed around his chest trying to soothe his wolf. Brett knew there was a conversation that had to be had with the alpha, a very serious one but it was difficult since the other showed no outward signs to be drawn towards Brett other than the few accidental touches and the quick glances from the alpha when he thinks Brett isn’t looking. It was all too much, he felt like puking and running a few miles at the same time. He let out a deep breathe to clear his mind and leaned against one of the trees at the edge of the pack’s settlement where the open grounds ended and the forest began, it was quiet but not too quiet with the sounds coming from the woods.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt the ground rumble under him and heard a distant howl. One that indicated their pack alpha was nearby. Brett saw two silhouettes making their way towards his direction, there was a sudden burst of that tangy smell in the air and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of happiness spread through him or was it content. Well whatever it was Brett liked this warm feeling.</p>
<p>He saw the two slow down when they reached near the end of the forest and make their way towards Brett. The black wolf quietly made his way towards Brett and seemingly asked Ray to continue without him. Brett watched the other retreat into the distance but was startled when he felt a wet nose slowly nudge his face, looking expectantly at him.</p>
<p>“did the meeting go well?” he gently ran his hand through Eddy’s fur. Of course, it wasn’t like eddy was going to give a vocal reply, so he felt the other rumble quietly. Oh, he liked that.</p>
<p>The alpha began to make his way towards his place and turned to see if Brett was following him, so he did. It was nearly dinner time, Brett for the last week had been having it with eddy and his entourage. He never felt the need to actively be present when he was with them and also, they never made him feel left out. He noticed his mind was drifting off again when he felt the wolf suddenly stop and he looked up wondering what happened, they had reached Eddy’s house. He saw that his hand was still in the wolf’s fur and quickly lowered it to his side.</p>
<p>“I..um..so there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk about with you and it’s not anything serious..i hope but I’m not going to tell you how to react and stuff an-” Brett realised he had started rambling when the alpha twitched his ears and tilted his head a little seemingly confused.</p>
<p>Brett let out a sigh and stepped back a little “you know what, I’ll see you at dinner. You just got back and you're probably exhausted. I don’t want to tire you out more..i’ll..we can talk about it after dinner.” He quickly turned around and made his way to the kitchen where he can possibly hide till the time comes to eat.</p>
<p>That’s how the cook found Brett sitting outside the pantry chewing on some bread. He was thankful that this man let him be and didn’t really ask any questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was much of a fanfare as it was every night. Brett quietly made his way to the mess hall when he saw Hyung and Ray walk in and plopped right opposite to them. He realised he was feeling very tired as he let out a yawn.</p>
<p>A hand ran across his shoulder “tired already?” Brett felt goosebumps rise across his back. Eddy sat down next to him, closer than he used to because Brett could feel the heat radiating off of him. It felt nice against the cool crisp air that was surrounding them. His wolf was purring lowly only for him to hear, soothing them for the time. He really needed to have this conversation before he makes a fool out of himself.</p>
<p>Brett was almost done with dinner when he felt Eddy turn towards him “what did you want to talk about earlier?”</p>
<p>He noticed the other two who were having dinner with them was also peaked with interest and looked at him. This was not how he wanted this particular conversation to happen. He felt like the entire room had become muted and couldn’t help but feel like his cheeks were ablaze.</p>
<p>“I..wanted to ask about..” he was just staring into his bowl not daring to make eye contact with the alpha. He couldn’t have this conversation with the rest if the pack here. He didn’t want to share this with the rest of the world. He wanted to keep it with himself. Close to him.</p>
<p>Brett breathed deeply through his nose “I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to go to the city this weekend, one of the kids that go there for work said they had an orchestra playing. I don’t know what that is but she sold me out on the idea and I want to go see now.”</p>
<p>Eddy just raised his eyebrows “oh! That’s..that’s good, yeah sure. You didn’t have to explain why you’re going to me though.” He finished with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“And Eddy will go with you!” Ray chipped in.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Eddy will- wait, I will what now?”</p>
<p>“Brett don’t even worry about it. Eddy over here hasn’t had a day off in weeks and luckily he has this weekend free. He’ll be delighted to go with you, now wouldn’t you?” he kicked eddy under the table.</p>
<p>Eddy winced but it was gone as soon as it came “I..sure, I mean only if it doesn’t make you feel awkward.”</p>
<p>“I would like you to come.” Brett blurted out.</p>
<p>“then that settles it. Right Hyung?” Ray turned to look at him.</p>
<p>Hyung smiled like he was privy to something they both didn’t know. The rest of dinner carried on without any other commotion. Brett was about to make his way back to his place when he saw Eddy rushing towards him.</p>
<p>“Brett I’m so sorry if that made you feel cornered in anyway, I’m sure they meant well. I just wanted to say you can actually let me if you don’t want me to tag along.”</p>
<p>Brett could feel the anxious energy this alpha was letting out. “No, it’s completely fine Eddy. I could use the company.”</p>
<p>The alpha began rubbing his neck “Oh that’s great. I..I can show you around too if you wanted.” </p>
<p>Brett hoped eddy couldn’t hear his heart trying to beat out of his chest. “yeah, that would be nice.”</p>
<p>“okay then, I’ll let you get on with your night..um..goodnight.”</p>
<p>“goodnight..alpha.” Brett didn’t know where this confidence came from but he turned around and headed for his house. <em>‘I’ll tell him this weekend.’ </em>He told his wolf but they remained silent which he hoped wasn’t a bad thing. He also missed the way Eddy shuddered when he called him by his status.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't go where I can't see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>communication is key folks, lets hope it gets us somewhere.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this update was long overdue, and i apologise for that.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy pulled his beanie lower to fend off the cold biting the tips of his ears. The weather was the coldest today and even with his body running hot, he could still feel it. They made their way through the city walking past the festive lights. The orchestra had been so good and a much-needed break. Eddy had found out earlier this week who the soloist was. He was pleased to say the least. <br/>
The alpha asked Brett to follow him after the concert was over. They made their way towards the back to a corridor full of rooms.</p><p>“Eddy? where are we going?” Brett was wringing his hands together apprehensive about the whole situation. </p><p>“Trust me.” And he dragged the smaller man through the corridor until they were standing in front of a door. He knocked twice and heard a female voice coming through it, asking them to come in. Eddy slowly opened the door and stood to the side so Brett could enter first. </p><p>“Oh my god! Eddy?” the soloist stood up from her chair and made her way to hug the man.</p><p>“Hi Hilary, it’s been a long time” he returned the hug.</p><p>“Way too long.. I didn’t know you were going to be here. Why didn’t you tell me?” she looked at Eddy with a broad smile.</p><p>“It was pretty last minute” he looked towards Brett and asked him to come over. “This is Brett Yang, he wanted to come and see your concert. I was just tagging along.” <br/>
Hilary looked at Brett with a wide smile but her gaze felt sharp, like she was analysing him. The air felt thick for a moment and then it was back to normal but Brett took a few seconds to shake off the feeling.</p><p>“I hope you enjoyed the concert.”</p><p>“I..yes! I loved it!” Eddy quietly placed a hand on Brett's back, so as to not overwhelm him, "I mean…yes, I enjoyed it. Thank you for a wonderful evening.” </p><p>"It was a pleasure." She turned to Eddy, "Will you both be staying in the city today?"</p><p>"No, we'll be heading back after a bit of exploration through the city, so we thought we’d see you before we leave." </p><p>"That's nice, I’ll be leaving tonight too. I have my last show in two days and then I’m taking a sabbatical.” She turned around to carefully packing her violin only to turn around with a banana, “I am so sorry but I’m starving.” She said as she bit into her food, “Brett before you leave, make Eddy get you an ebelskiver, there is a little Danish cafe just down the street that make them."</p><p>Hilary was pretty strong presence whenever she was in the room and now looked like she was completely taken with Brett, answering whatever the young man had asked her patiently. Pretty soon they were all occupied in the conversation when there was another knock on the door indicating that it was time to leave. Both the men decided it was time they took their leave too and followed the soloist out of the building to her car. they bid their final good byes as she got in.</p><p>"don’t be a stranger eddy." she waved at them.</p><p>Brett was walking beside him trying to keep up with his long steps, he heard Brett take an exasperated breath and realised he should slow down his pace, “sorry”.</p><p>Brett waved his hands “No..its okay.”</p><p>“So, who’s Hilary Hahn?” Brett asked.</p><p>Eddy knew the questions would be coming, “One of the best violin soloists.” He answered, when Eddy didn’t hear a response he looked at Brett and was met with a pointed look.</p><p>He huffed in amusement, “Hilary and I have been friends for a long time, I helped her out of a tough situation once and plus, she’s a wonderful person all in all.”</p><p>“Does she know...about us?” the shorter asked.</p><p>“Us?” Eddy couldn’t help but blush</p><p>Brett seemed to get how that questioned sounded, “I didn’t mean that! I meant..like..does she know that you are a..?” he kept looking around as if he was scared someone would hear them.</p><p>“A werewolf?” Eddy helped; Brett just nodded at the statement breathing out into the jacket. “Yes, she knows. It would be very weird if she didn’t since she wields magic herself”</p><p>It was amusing to see how Brett’s eyes widened in surprise, “What?”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you could feel it when we entered her room.”<br/>
By now, both of them had stopped walking. Stepping to the side to let people pass. Something akin to realisation flashed across Brett’s face before furrowing his brows. Eddy truly looked at other now, how he was shoving his hands into the jacket pockets even if he was wearing layers. the tip of his nose had started to redden, even his fingertips. Eddy slowly removed the scarf he had and handed it to Brett who looked at him quizzically but accepted it. The alpha pulled on his hood and zipped up his jacket not missing now the shorter man had buried half his face into the scarf, a low dusting of pink running across his cheeks. Eddy couldn’t help but glow with pride. He felt his wolf rumble in delight.</p><p>“Do you want to get something to eat? And then we’ll head back.” The taller asked.</p><p>Brett rubbed his nose and looked at eddy, “can we get those apple..skiers?”</p><p>Eddy couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud, “you mean Ebelskivers?”</p><p>“that’s what I said too.” The omega huffed and pouted into the scarf.</p><p>“okay, come on. I think the place is somewhere here.”</p><p>They walked down the street when Eddy pointed out a small Danish café. The big font of the store name was hard to miss. Small chime of bells sounded when they entered the place. The café looked cosy with the washed-out red walls and wooden furniture placed around the room but it was the smell that really topped it off. Eddy took a strong whiff off the fresh vanilla and coffee; He had missed this place. He made his way to the counter and saw the menu laid out.</p><p>“what would you like to have?” eddy asked pointing to the list of items.</p><p>While Brett was looking through the menu, he looked around the small café. It hadn’t changed much over the years, the room looked festive on the inside as it did on the outside. The small glow of fairy lights and the decorations hanging off the ceiling gave the place a really vibrant look. He lowered his eyes to where Brett was standing, the light bouncing off of his hair made it seem softer. The alpha wondered what it’d be like to run his hand through it. The scarf around his neck was now hanging loose and Brett kept wetting his already chapped lips.</p><p><em>‘FOCUS.’</em> Eddy mentally slapped himself.</p><p>Brett was looking at him again, “What?” Eddy asked.</p><p>“I’ll have that pastry and a flat white.” The matter of fact way he said it made eddy smile.</p><p>“Alright, why don’t you find us a place to sit and I’ll come with the order?” He watched Brett retreat towards the back of the café.</p><p>After a few minutes, Eddy made his way to where the other man was, placing the food down and taking a seat opposite to him.</p><p>“Your appleskiers, sir.” The alpha pushed the food towards Brett.</p><p>“Hilarious.”</p><p>Eddy feigned mock innocence, “what? You don’t find me charming?”</p><p>“No.” Brett said without even missing a beat.</p><p>“Okay, now that hurt more than it should have.” The alpha placed a hand near his heart.</p><p>Brett let out a laugh, it wasn’t quiet snicker or a closed mouth laugh. It was so boisterous and loud, Eddy was completely and utterly taken. The little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes was all the more endearing. Suddenly there was rich smell of jasmine and wet forest that made it to his nose and he couldn’t help but breath it in. Brett smelled happy. A sense of warmth that had seeded itself within Eddy when he first laid eyes on the man began to grow. That’s when eddy knew.</p><p><em>‘I promise, if you do accept me, I will do anything in power to make you happy if this is what I have to experience every time.</em>’ He thought to himself.</p><p>“This is like a fluffy pancake ball with powdered sugar.” Brett talked while chewing a piece of his pastry.</p><p>“Slow down there, tiger.” He moved the drink towards Brett.</p><p>Talking to Brett was probably one the easiest thing eddy has ever done, the omega always showed he was listening to him. Sure, eddy talks to a lot of people and they all hear him, but not many do listen to him. They talked about how Eddy had left his home to find a new place, his own pack; a family. How Ray had followed him without questions, the time his beta had introduced him to Hilary, how Sophie was so good at reading the riot act to anyone who stepped out of line.</p><p>“Ray told me something about you guys going low on rations?” Brett asked as he took a sip of his coffee.</p><p>Eddy took out a tissue,“yeah remember when Ray and I had to leave to meet up with the alpha of our neighbouring pack?” and gently wiped the sugar that had been on the side of his cheek, “Yeah, he was kind enough to let us share his provisions. There’ll be supplies coming in for a few months.” He didn’t even realise what he was doing until he was done.</p><p>The alpha pulled back his hand quickly, “I am so sorry! I didn’t re-…there was some sugar an-”</p><p>“It’s okay, I didn’t know there was anything on my face. So I guess, thank you?”</p><p>“Do you want to head out? We can pack away the rest of the food.” They were almost done with the food anyways.</p><p>Brett nodded at the alpha’s suggestion and made his way to the counter to ask for a bag. Eddy was waiting by the door when he felt a gaze on them. He looked around the room and noticed a stocky man about the same height as him looking at them, no, he was looking at Brett. He immediately felt unsettled. His wolf had sensed it too and was now awake, mentally bearing its teeth.</p><p><em>‘Calm down.’</em> He breathed, <em>‘We can’t just let ourselves go in an open public space.’</em><br/>
He reasoned with his wolf who tried to push him forward but Eddy wasn’t some newly formed wolf, he had years of control under him and so he stood his ground.</p><p><em>‘I do not like this situation, the man smells of trouble and he is another wolf.’</em> His wolf voiced</p><p><em> ‘Brett is fine. The man could be here for something else, I can’t cause a scene when there is no reason to.’</em> Eddy answered</p><p>But that all changed when he noticed the man walking towards the counter and inch his way towards Brett. The alpha decided, that was enough for him to get involved and walked towards to where Brett was standing to plant himself between the two. Eddy’s calm demeanour finally broke when he saw the man place his hand on to Brett’s back.</p><p><em>‘Go.’</em> His wolf growled at him.</p><p>The alpha quickly grabbed the man by his shoulder wanting to pull him away from the counter, that’s when he heard a dull crack from somewhere but couldn’t place what it was. The stranger chose this time to let out a scream right into Eddy’s face. He looked down to see Brett holding the man’s hand at an awkward angle. The alpha’s eyes widened when he realised what had happened.</p><p>
  <em>‘Shit. He broke his wrist?’</em>
</p><p>Eddy forced the man back into a wall just in case he decided to run and turned to one of the baristas, asking them to call the authorities. He turned to look at Brett who was standing to his side glaring at the man. The other may be an omega, but years of being on his own has hardened him. Never staying at a place for too long, fighting off other dangers, surviving just to see the next day; Brett was more than capable of taking care of himself.</p><p><em>‘He is a good one.’</em> His wolf looked happily at Brett</p><p><em>‘I thought you wanted to tear this dude apart?’</em> Eddy countered.</p><p><em>‘Oh, I still do.’</em> He felt the conversation had ended with that when he felt his wolf recede back but Eddy still couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that he should have intervened earlier.</p><p>“That asshole did something to my hand! He broke it!” the man under Eddy’s grip began to squirm.</p><p>He turned to look at the man and then to the hand he was cradling, “for your sake and mine I think it is best that you keep quiet, before you make me break the other one too.”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” The man looked so flabbergasted at Eddy’s statement.</p><p>“No. I’m warning you.” The alpha eyes flashed a golden yellow for a second and it was back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>The whole situation took lesser time to resolve than what Eddy expected when the authorities arrived. After Brett had given a statement they were free to leave. He asked the shorter man if they could walk around the city lake before heading back and Brett had agreed with just a nod. Both of them didn’t talk while they made their way to the lake. When they reached their destination, the omega seemed be entranced. The lake was a soft orange colour now that the sun was setting, there were lamp posts all around the edge of the lake which were decorated by festive lights. Some kiosks and small booths were set up. There weren’t many people around so the air was peaceful and soft. Eddy stood at the pier and looked at the lake, he knew he had to have this conversation but he just didn’t know how to start.</p><p>“What is it Eddy?” Brett beat him to it.</p><p>“I am sorry. About what happened at the café.” Eddy got straight to the point.</p><p>“Why are you sorry? You weren’t the one who did it.”</p><p>“I know..” Eddy ran his hand through his hair, “I know but I wish I had acted sooner. Every part of me wanted to run to you..even my wolf knew I should have and I just stood there. I could have protected you. Stopped the man even before it escalated. I could have, but I didn’t.” he let out a breath.</p><p>“Eddy, I don’t need anyone to protect me. I don’t want anyone fighting my battles for me. I can perfectly take care of myself.” Brett straighten his posture and looked at eddy. “yes you could have stopped the man, sure this day could have gone differently but it happened, and it’s not your fault.” He sounded so adamant.</p><p>“This was supposed to be a good day.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I don’t know..I felt like I would have almost lost my control back in there.”</p><p>“Yes, that could be because we’re supposedly mates.”</p><p>Eddy tried his very best to not choke on his own spit, “what?”</p><p>“I didn’t know..initially” the omega breathed out, “I knew when you came to visit me after I woke up. I knew we had to have this conversation and I wanted to bring it up at a good time but the “good time” never arrived.”</p><p>But there still was something that he needed to know, “Brett, why didn’t you join the pack yet, if you knew?”</p><p>Brett suddenly looked saddened by the statement. “Because.. Eddy, I’m still not sure.” He grabbed his jacket tighter around him, “I’ve never had something to return to. I don’t know what it is like to have someone waiting for you, asking for you or to have people take care of you. For the longest time, I have been running. For the longest time, all I ever knew was to just get through the night and survive the next day. It’s been years, I don’t even remember my previous pack. And then I met you guys, I know it’s just been two weeks but you guys have been so accepting of me and Eddy, I don’t know what to do with that.”</p><p>The shorter man turned to look at eddy, “And the sick part of the joke? Even though I have enjoyed being with you guys, there is a sense of freedom that comes with being on your own. I don’t know if I am ready to give that up. I don’t even know what I want.”</p><p>So many things raced inside Eddy’s mind. He had so many questions, so many doubts resurfacing but he pushed it all down knowing he had to take it slow. He didn’t miss the moisture in Brett’s eyes and the omega had become tense. This was the last thing he wanted right now. The alpha knew Brett must have been thinking about this for a while and it would only work if Brett decided to give them a chance, by god he wasn’t going to force the man even if his whole being was screaming for it. If he was indeed given it, Eddy was going to use everything in his power to make it work, for Brett.</p><p>“Come on.” Eddy moved past Brett towards the booths dragging him by his arms.</p><p>“Eddy ,wait.” Brett sniffled.</p><p>“Nah, nah..my idea first. Have you ever had this gift from god called bubbletea?” they stood in front of one of the booths.</p><p>“What?” an embarrassed Brett buried himself further into the scarf.</p><p>“Prepare to have your mind blown.”</p><p>Apparently getting bubbletea was the right move if Brett’s face was anything to go by. He held drink in a tight grip as if he was afraid eddy would take it away from him. They were back near the lake. When Brett had significantly calmed down Eddy moved closer and adjusted his scarf for him. He didn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from but he was not going to waste it.</p><p>He gently held Brett’s chin and kissed the side of his forehead, “We’ll figure it out. Nobody will ask you to give up anything.”</p><p>They were so close, their scents stronger and mingling into the night air. He looked at Brett when the other nodded against him, but Brett moved to look at the lake again. The alpha could only breath out slowly. After a few minutes they decided to head back and made their way to the edge of the forest. Eddy hear a rustling sound to his side.</p><p><em>‘I just can’t catch a break today, can I?’</em> He thought and moved to stand in front of Brett but quickly let down his guard when he saw a familiar brown wolf.</p><p>“Ray! God, you scared me!” Eddy whisper-screamed.</p><p>Ray had the audacity to huff in face and move towards Brett, only for him to get petted.</p><p>“brat.” The alpha smiled, “what are you even doing here?”</p><p><em>‘You guys took too long to return</em>.’</p><p>“Aww, were you worried?” Eddy sounded cheeky.</p><p>
  <em>‘And to think I came out here to see if you guys were okay. See if you catch me doing this again for you.’</em>
</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Brett asked.</p><p>“No worries, Ray is our designated driver for tonight.” He pointed at the wolf. “up you go on then.”<br/>
He held his palm out so Brett could climb on. Eddy followed him with little of the other’s help. When Ray took off the alpha was struck with a sense of déjà vu. Last time he was on the brown wolf, someone was dying. He stopped thinking such morbid thoughts and held on to Brett in front of him. If the other had noticed the grip, Brett didn’t say anything.<br/>
It was well past dinner time when they reached their settlement. Eddy got down turning to help Brett as well but he only got his hand swatted out of the way when the other jumped down. He heard Ray snicker in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>‘fuck off.’ </em>
</p><p>They both made their way to their rooms after Ray had left. It was only when eddy was changing out of his clothes that he realised Brett still had his scarf. 
He didn’t know what to feel about the situation, he wasn’t going to make Brett stay if he didn’t want to but he could feel his wolf was hurt after hearing the other man's statements. Eddy tried to soothe his wolf but there was only so much he could do. For the first time, since a long while, Eddy felt completely numb inside. It was going to be a long sleepless night.</p><p>In a distance a certain omega was also hoping he could fall asleep as he laid down, holding a scarf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>